


Shameless displays of affection

by captainhurricane



Series: Kiss prompts [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: For the prompt: Kissing someone to stop them from blurting out something they’ll regret/a secret
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Kiss prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Shameless displays of affection

**Author's Note:**

> u can suggest more in [here](https://twitter.com/allodole/status/1355230026539683840) <3

**_Kissing someone to stop them from blurting out something they’ll regret/a secret_ **

World peace in play, no megalomaniac villains to win over - Gaia is free to be as it is, messy, strange, wonderful. And Midgar is free to be as it is: still riding the aftereffects of the capitalist nightmare it was under for so long. 

And most importantly, Cloud Strife is free to be, well. Free to just exist, just for a moment. 

Free to be mercilessly teased by his friends and his newly resurrected partner: Zack has taken to his second chance in life with surprising ease, has made himself part of their world-saving group and has become inseparable with Cloud. As they always should have been. 

  
  


-

  
  


“I didn’t - “ Cloud tries, a frustrated blush creeping onto his face, his dinner all but forgotten. However they had ended up talking of the better times: warm days of their younger years, he can’t quite understand. But Zack laughs along with the rest of them, his arm warm and strong around Cloud’s little waist. 

“Yeah, you kinda did, buddy,” Zack murmurs and presses a kiss to his temple. 

(Aerith, the traitor, coos.) 

Cloud’s nose wrinkles. “I didn’t have a crush on you.” But his blush deepens and he shoots an indignant look at his partner. The days they’re talking about are long gone, choked out by years of trauma and amnesia, stifled like the numerous lives in between. But they’re there: right under Cloud’s skin, little sprinklings of memories of when he was just a country boy out of his depth and Zack’s hand was warm in his. 

(Tifa, the traitor, snorts into her drink.) 

“You so did.” Zack slips a fingertip under Cloud’s shirt’s hem and tickles. Zack’s eyes, enchanting and pretty as ever, dance with amusement, with fondness that Cloud still can’t quite understand. 

Cloud denies the fact that he’s pouting and instead gulps down half of his own drink. Whether the others are listening, he doesn’t care. “Zack - “ 

Zack reveals his teeth. “What about when I found out that you had taken one of my --” Whatever Cloud had taken, nobody can hear, nobody should ever, because Cloud had caught up quickly enough and is now kissing his boyfriend with all the power in his lithe body, so hard their teeth clack, Zack’s laughter muffled between them. 

“Taken what!” An insistent voice shouts - probably Yuffie, neither of the young lovers can quite tell - but they’re shut down quickly by giggles and coos and playful jabs and orders for more drinks. 

  
  



End file.
